Research Down The Corridors
by Yunie13
Summary: What really goes on down the halls in the Hokages building? Is it research, or something more? A 2-part story. Rated M for adult situations. ShikaTema and NaruSaku pairing
1. Chapter 1

Ok first I need to apologize to all my readers. I know I promised you guys stories more often than this, but life has kind of gotten hectic busy. You all know how it goes, so I will post stories as soon as I am able. Again I apologize that there will be great gaps in between the posting of stories. I am still here just a very busy lady. So enjoy this a 2 part story. Part 2 will be coming soon.

**Research Down the Corridors**

"How troublesome," he quietly thought to himself. He was standing in the Hokage's office patiently waiting for her to finish her work, to find out what she required of him. She had called him into the office saying that she had a task that she needed him to do. Since he had been working in one of the rooms down the hall and also that it was getting late, that she was probably going to need him to lock up.

So here he was waiting on Lady Tsunade to give him the task she needed him to do. She signed her last document and then looked up at Shikamaru.

She smiled at him, "Excellent work on the research today."

He nods.

"What I need you to do is lock up the corridor you were working in for the night."

He nods again. "What about the other corridor," he asks.

She shakes her head, "No, Sakura is still working down that one, so I told her to lock up that one."

He nods one last time, "Yes, ma'am."

She stands and stretches her arms. "Well I am done for the night." "Have a good night Shikamaru." With that they both walk out of her office, she locks her door, and heads down the hall, meeting Shizune on her way out. "

Shizune, do you want to join me for a few drinks?" Shizune smiles at Tsunade and nods her head yes. Then she points to the building, "Do you think it was a good idea not informing him that she is here?"

Tsunade smirks, "She told me me not to tell him she was here so I didn't." "I am sure she is going to surprise him, in her own special way."

They both share a small laugh and head towards the bar.

Meanwhile back in the building, Shikamaru is being very thorough in locking up. He checks each room to make sure they are empty before locking them.

He comes to the final room where he was earlier. He opens the door to check and make sure that everything is back in order, and then turns the light off and gets very still. He senses someone in the room with him. He does not turn to look, performs some hand signs, and stretches his shadow jitsu out the where he senses the intruder.

Temari feels herself freeze in place. "Damn, I forgot about his shadow jitsu," she thinks to herself.

Shikamaru turns around and steps forward a few steps to bring the intruder into the moonlight to see who it is. His eyes widen when Temari steps into the moonlight. "Temari, what are you doing here?" He quickly releases her from his shadow hold.

She waves, "Hi."

Shikamaru smirks at her, "Wait, does Tsunade know you are here?"

She nods, "Yes, I told her not to tell you I was here."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow looking surprised, "Why would you do that?"

She smiles at him, "I wanted to surprise you, and it seems I did judging by your expression."

He smiles at her, "Well you did surprise me." "So, how are things going?"

She nods, "Good." "Oh, I heard you were doing some research on our village."

He nods at her, "Yeah, its not really anything special." "Just researching and comparing techniques, enemies, and a few other things, and taking note of anything we may not already know.

She smiles, "Well Tsunade said you were doing an excellent job."

He grins at her, "So how long are you in town for?"

She walks over and sits on the desk, "Not long just a few days to relax."

Shikamaru turns the light back on. He turns back around and walks to the desk to stand in front of her. He stops in front of her, "So, what would you like to do?"

She looks up at him with a smirk. "I am not totally sure." "I guess I will wait and see what each day holds for me and decide from there."

He shakes his head at her, "So troublesome."

She smiles, "Only for you."

Suddenly Shikamaru gets an idea. He leans towards Temari with a smirk, "So where were you planning to stay tonight?"

She blushes at Shikamaru's closeness and with a slightly surprised look at him, "Well, since I surprised you and did not inform Tsunade about needing my place today, could I stay with you for tonight?"

Shikamaru sighs, "Like I said, so troublesome."

Then surprising them both he kisses her. His tongue traces her lips asking for entrance which she parts on a sigh. His tongue ever so gently tangles with hers causing Temari to make a small moan.

Shikamaru still kissing her leans up to where he is over her and steps closer to her till his legs hit the desk, with Temari's legs on each side of him. Placing both his hands oh her hips he slides her closer to where she is pressed against him causing him to groan into her mouth. Then he breaks the kiss and suckles on her ear.

Temari gasps and places her hands on each of his upper arms. He moves from her ear to kiss her neck. Temari's hands bunch on his sleeves and pulls him closer causing Shikamaru to wrap one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders pulling her tightly up against him. They both moan at that as Temari tilts her head back to give him better access.

Then he moves from her neck back to her lips, and whispers against her lips, "You feel incredible." Then he pushes his tongue inside her mouth as she gasps.

Shikamaru after a few minutes pulls back and clears off the desk, then moves back in front of Temari, unties her sash, and tosses it aside. Temari gets his vest undone and he shrugs out of it.

He leans down and kisses her again sliding his tongue inside her mouth once again to tangle with hers.

With her sash gone her kimono falls open. He slides it off her shoulders and tosses it aside. Temari reaches in between the two of them and and grabs the bottom of his shirt. She pulls it up and over his head causing the kiss to break and tosses it across the room.

Shikamaru pulls Temari's bra straps down baring her breasts to his view. He unhooks the bra and tosses it aside. Then he leans towards Temari causing her to lean back, bracing her hands on the desk to hold herself up, causing her back to arch. Shikamaru smirks and leans down and takes a breast into his mouth. He suckles and nibbles on the nipple causing her to gasp and grip the edges of the desk tightly. As he suckles the one breast he fondles the other slightly pinching the nipple. Temari moans.

Then Shikamaru suckles the other breast. As he does this he pulls Temari's hands off the edge to lay her on the desk. Temari buries her hands in Shikamaru's hair as he flicks her nipple with his tongue. As Temari has her fingers in his hair she pulls out his ponytail. His hair rubs against her skin as he trails kisses from her neck to her belly.

As Shikamaru kisses her belly he pulls her panties down and off. Then he travels back up to her lips. As their tongues meet, Shikamaru inserts a finger inside Temari. She moans into his mouth. He slowly slides his finger in and out. As she becomes wet he inserts two fingers loving the feel of her muscles pulling on him as he slides in and out. Then he pulls his fingers out and as Temari watches he licks her juices off his fingers. Temari gasps causing Shikamaru to smirk, "Mmm, so sweet."

Shikamaru leans down and kisses Temari's womanhood. Sliding his tongue in and out and licking her. He finds her clit and suckles it. Temari starts panting, burying her fingers in his hair. "Shikamaru," she cries out.

Shikamaru comes up and slides his pants along with his underwear off. He places his shaft at her entrance, and as he kisses her, he slowly slides into Temari. Temari gasps into his mouth as he enters her. He pauses for a second then slowly slides back out, only to thrust back in again. He does this repeatedly gradually getting faster with each thrust. Both of them are panting and moaning as the pace quickens. Temari wraps her legs around Shikamaru pushing him in deeper as she arches into his thrusts. Shikamaru groans as she does this. He knows he is very close to his climax. He continues his thrusting Temari keeping up with him. He suckles at her neck when Temari cries out as she suddenly climaxes. After a few more thrusts Shikamaru releases with a groan.

Temari slides her fingers through his hair as their bodies start returning to normal.

Shikamaru sighs, "That feels really good."

She smiles and looks down at him, "I am glad."

He looks up at her. "To answer your question from earlier, Yes, you can stay with me tonight." "We will get your place fixed up tomorrow."

She nods.

He says, "We better go, as much fun as that was, I am sure the desk is not comfortable."

She laughs as he helps her down. "Just admit it, you couldn't resist me."

He sighs and shakes his head at her, "So troublesome." "Actually, I could have resisted if I wanted to."

She smirks at him, "Oh really?" "I am going to test that theory."

He smirks at her, "What you don't think I can resist you?"

She smiles bigger, "Oh, I don't think, I know."

They get dressed and head to his place to test out Temari's theory. Temari was right.

End of pt. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was writing some things down from her medical research when there is a knock on her door. Wondering who that is she calls out, "Yes." The door opens to Tsunade.

"Hi, Sensei," she says.

Tsunade nods at her, "So how is the research going?"

Sakura smiles at her, "Very well." "I have found some more antidotes for some of the new poisons we are encountering."

Tsunade smiles at her, "Excellent." "Well, I have only got a little bit of paperwork left to do so I will be leaving before to long."

Sakura nods at her.

Tsunade asks, "Can you lock up this corridor?" "I will get Shikamaru to lock up the other corridor since he is working in that one."

Sakura nods, "Yes, Sensei." "Should I just hand you the report on the antidotes tomorrow?"

Tsunade smiles at her, "That would be great."

Sakura nods at her, "Ok, have a good night sensei."

Tsunade with a smirk, "You to Sakura." With that she leaves.

Sakura sighs and goes back to writing when she hears a thud on the balcony. She looks towards the balcony and sees Naruto hop off the rail onto the balcony and come inside.

"Hi, Sakura-chan," he says.

She blushes slightly at the name, "Hi, Naruto."

He smiles at her, "Whatcha doing?"

She smiles back at him thinking about how handsome he is, "I am finishing up a report on some antidotes for a few of these new poisons we are encountering." "It shouldn't be too much longer."

He nods at her, "It's fine, I will wait." "I'll just look at these books while I wait."

She smiles at himas he walks over to the bookshelf. She resumes her writing. Naruto finds a book on some of the chakra points in the body and interested pulls it out. He walks over to the table and sits next to Sakura, opens the book, and starts to read. Sakura glances over at him out of the corner of her eye and smiles at how much Naruto has changed. A few years ago he never would have sit there quietly looking at book while she worked. She would usually have to slug him to quiet him down and then send him on his way. Unbeknownst to Sakura, Naruto is watching her out of the corner of his eye also. He notices her wearing her summer outfit cause its so hot out. The top showing off her belly that Naruto notices is well toned due to the training he and Sakura go through. He blushes at how cute she is and attempts to read the book even though he can not concentrate to well because Sakura is right next to him.

After and hour has passed Sakura sighs and closes the file she was working and says, "Done." With that she stretches her arms over her head with a yawn.

Naruto closes the book and watches her with a small blush. He picks up his book and puts it away, while Sakura puts the books that she was using back. Then she looks outside noticing its almost dark. Then she remembers that she has to lock up this corridor cause her Sensei asked her to. Suddenly she blushes realising that she is practically alone with Naruto. She quickly sits down trying to get the blush under control, when Naruto noticed her sitting down so suddenly rushes over to her.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright," he asks.

She replies with a smile, "I am fine."

Naruto still looking concerned, "Are you sure, cause you look a little flushed, and you sat down so suddenly." He is standing in between her legs with his back propped against the desk. He touches her forehead with his hand. "You don't seem to have a fever."

She suddenly stands up to break the contact replying, "I am fine," when she realises her mistake. Standing up put her closely face to face with Naruto. She blushes staring into Naruto's blue eyes. She could not look away, it was like Naruto's eyes had hypnotized her.

Naruto was having the same problem, staring into Sakura's green eyes had him entranced also. Naruto suddenly realised how much he wanted to kiss Sakura. He blinks with this realisation which broke the spell.

Sakura looked down and says, "Umm," and started to turn away.

Naruto not wanting the moment to pass grabs Sakura's wrist, gently tugs her back towards him, and claims her lips. Sakura's eyes widen for a moment at the sudden action then closes as she feels Naruto's tongue licking at her lips asking for entrance. She parts her lips to let his tongue inside and as soon as his tongue meets hers she moans wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto places his hands on her hips pulling her closer against him. They kiss like that for several minutes just enjoying the feel of tongues tangling with each other. Then Naruto gently pulls back, resting his forehead against Sakura's.

Both of them panting, trying to get their breathing under control. Naruto's breath fanning against Sakura's face. "Sakura-chan," whispers Naruto.

She looks at him and it hits her. She wants Naruto with a passion. Her heart fills with that acknowledgement.

Naruto looking into her eyes, sees the desire there for him but he decides to let Sakura make the first move, because he does not want to force her.

She never hesitates, she reaches up and undoes his shirt and slides it off his shoulders. Then she looks at the symbols on his belly from the Kyuubi seal and very gently puts her hands on it and looks into his eyes. Naruto feels a very soothing warmth where Sakura's hands lay on his stomach. He leans forward and kisses her again which Sakura eagerly complies with. Their tongues once again meeting and dancing against each other. Naruto very slowly undoes the buttons on Sakura's top except for the last button causing the top to hang on right above her breasts, and on her upper arms.

Naruto pulls back to look and is amazed by Sakura's beauty. A soft breeze blows in the window parting Sakura''s shirt where it was undone revealing more to Naruto's eyes, causing him to blush. Sakura smiles at his blush. Sakura reaches up and undoes the last button on the top and slides it off. Naruto groans and slightly shivers in excitement. Then she steps closer to Naruto till she is face to face with him again. Then placing her hands on each side of his face, pulls him to her locking her lips against his. At the touch of Sakura's lips on his, Naruto places his hands on Sakura's back and pulls her up against him. Sakura moans at the warmth of Naruto's hands on her back and his body pressed against her front.

Naruto leaves Sakura's lips to train kisses down her neck. Sakura panting, tilts her head back to give Naruto better access. As she does this she slides her fingers back into his hair to hold him to her. He gently suckles and licks her neck leaving a very purple mark at the base of her neck. He notices the mark and gently licks it, causing Sakura to shiver. He smiles against her neck then trails kisses down to the tops of her breasts. He unhooks her bra and lowers the straps down revealing her breasts to his gaze. Naruto moans, "Sakura, you are so beautiful." She smiles and blushes. Naruto leans down and flicks one of her nipples with his tongue. Sakura arches towards Naruto as her nipple puckers in excitement. Naruto fondling the other breast takes the nipple in his mouth to suckle and flick it with his tongue, causing Sakura to cry out in pleasure. Then he does the same to the other breast.

Sakura pulls Naruto back up to her lips. As their tongues play against each other, Sakura gets her skirt undone and steps out of it. Leaving her in only her panties. Naruto gently leans down and picks up Sakura and sits her on the desk. Then steps in between her legs. Naruto pulls back and whispers against her lips, "Are you sure?" She looks at him and without hesitating whispers back, "I am sure." Then they kiss again.

As they do this Sakura puts her hands in between them and undoes Naruto's pants pushing them down with his underwear, and he steps out of them. Sakura breaks the kiss to look at him completely nude. She starts at his feet and travels up, and blushes at how handsome and built he is. Naruto smiles at her. Sakura looks into his eyes and says, " I wanna do something for you."

Naruto nods and watches Sakura get on her knees in front of him and takes his manhood into her mouth. Naruto gasps, "Sakura," tossing his head back. She flicks his tip with her tongue and then slowly slides up and down on him tightening her mouth just a little as she does. Naruto groans in ecstasy. Naruto leans back against the desk placing his hands on the edge of it, as Sakura continues to pleasure him. Just as he is about to come he reaches down, grabs Sakura arms, and pants out, "Sakura, stop." She looks up at him confused. He pulls her to her feet and looking into her eyes says, "I want us to come together for our first time." She nods. He pulls her panties off and she steps out of them.

Then Naruto sits on the edge of the desk and pulls Sakura onto his lap, her thighs straddling him. Naruto kisses Sakura and thrusts into her at the same time, causing both to moan into each others mouth. Naruto gives her a minute to adjust to his size. Sakura starts to move up causing Naruto to slide out, and just as he is almost out, he thrusts up into her as she goes down on him causing him to go deeper. They continue like this for a few minutes till Naruto steps it up a notch.

He lies back on the desk causing his shaft to slide a little bit more into Sakura with their thrusts. Both of them panting and moaning. Naruto knows he is close as well as Sakura as he feels her walls tightening on him with each thrust. Naruto pants, "Sakura, I"m..." With a few more thrusts Naruto comes and to make sure Sakura comes with him he reaches down and fingers Sakura's clit causing her to come with him. "Naruto," she cries out as she climaxes.

Then she collapses onto Naruto's chest as both their bodies shake with little aftershocks of their climax. As their bodies cool down and their breathing starts returning to normal, Naruto starts to stroke Sakura's back softly. "Mmm," says Sakura.

Naruto smiles, "This was not what I planned when I came to meet you."

Sakura looks at him with a grin, "Oh, what were you planning?"

Naruto with a smirk, "Well, I was hoping to to take you out to eat after you finished."

She laughs. She climbs off of him, helps him up, and hugs him. She says, "Well I am hungry, but I have to lock up this corridor before I leave."

Naruto nods, "I will help you with that."

She nods. They gather up their clothes and get dressed. Then they proceed to lock up the hallway, letting Sakura decide where they eat.

As they leave the Hokage's building Sakura looks at Naruto, "Are you sure you don't mind eating there?"

Naruto smiles at her, "No, they have good Ramen also." He then grins wickedly, "And it doesn't fill me up so I have room for desert."

Sakura looks at him questioningly, "Which desert?"

He leans over and whispers in her ear, "Sakura, you are the desert."

She blushes but later that night, true to his word she was, and boy did she enjoy it.


End file.
